


That's My Shirt

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Stiles goes to borrow one of Derek's shirts, he winds up finding some of his own clothes mixed in. Clothes he'd thought he'd lost. Turns out he just has a werewolf shirt thief on his hands.





	That's My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [That's My Shirt (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931590) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> For the anon on tumblr who sent the prompts: “That’s my shirt. So is that…wait?” and “You’re so clingy, I love it.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

  
[Banner by E_wolfwisegirl](https://ewolfwitchwisegirl.tumblr.com/)

 

“Hey Der?” Stiles calls as soon as he enters the house, “I’m gonna shower alright? I know how sensitive your wolfy nose is and I can’t smell all that great after spending on hour helping Dad mow the lawn.”

There’s a huff from the kitchen before Derek appears, a dish towel in hand. “Just don’t use all the hot water, alright?”

Stiles mock salutes him and runs up the stairs to the bathroom. He loves using Derek’s shower, he’s not gonna lie. The water pressure is fucking perfect and there’s just something about knowing Derek showers in here that sends his pulse thrumming.

He tries not to think too much about Derek being naked in this shower. Derek’s right down stairs, the last thing he needs is to get turned on while using Derek’s body wash. Though maybe that might help make his point clearer since Derek seems to be ignoring all his other signals.

Stiles hurries up in the shower, for once listening and leaving Derek plenty of hot water. He’s toweling off his hair with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist when he remembers his clothes are going to be all smelly and like hell is he going to put them back on after just getting clean.

Stiles sighs and walks out to Derek’s room debating his options. Not that he has many.

“I’m going to borrow a shirt and some sweats!” Stiles calls down to Derek.

He frowns when there’s a crash in the kitchen but just shrugs it off and opens one of Derek’s drawers, hoping to find one that isn’t too big on him. He frowns when he does find one, holding up the shirt to stare at it curiously.

Derek runs in the room and all but rips the shirt from Stiles’ grasp. Stiles narrows his eyes, pointing at the shirt in Derek’s hand “That’s my shirt. So is that…wait?”

He looks through the drawer and sees at least 5 of his shirts, if not more. He thought he’d just been losing them but apparently he has a shirt thief on his hands. He turns to Derek, eyebrow raised. “Is there a reason you’ve been stealing my shirts? And don’t you dare lie to me.”

Derek sighs, looking at the shirt in his hands as if it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen as he mumbles “They smell like you.”

Stiles gapes at him for a moment, trying to process the words. Then it hits him, “You like the way I smell?”

Derek nods but doesn’t say anything. He just keep staring at Stiles’ shirt. Stiles takes a step forward, causing Derek’s head to snap up.

“Do you like my smell because I smell like pack?” Stiles asks, feeling his heart speed up at the possible implications for Derek stealing his clothes.

“There aren’t any of the packs clothes in there besides yours Stiles,” Derek mutters.

Stiles can’t help but smile, “I noticed. And why is that?”

“Because it’s _you._ I like the way _you_ smell. I like the way our scents have mingled together from where I mixed your clothes in with mine,” Derek tells him. He throws the shirt back in the dresser and stalks towards Stiles. Stiles stands still, except to bare his neck. He’s not disappointed when Derek growls and leans in to run his nose along Stiles’ throat, inhaling deeply. “You always smell so good. Right now you smell like me. Like _us_. You have no idea how crazy that’s driving me Stiles.”

Stiles can’t suppress the shiver at the feeling of Derek’s beard scratching against the skin of his throat. “You know you don’t have to steal my clothes, Der. Not when you can have the real thing. I’m all yours.”

Derek pulls back enough to look at him, “You’re mine?”

Stiles gives him a lopsided grin, “Considering I’ve been in love with you since I was 16, yeah I’d say it’s a pretty safe bet that I’m yours.”

Derek’s eyes flash red briefly and then he’s moving back in towards Stiles’ neck, this time placing small kisses and bites across the skin as he mumbles _I love you’s_ and endearments  into his skin. Derek’s arms move around his waist to pull him closer and Stiles can only hold on awkwardly to Derek’s shoulder while his other hand moves up to card through Derek’s hair.

Stiles always knew what a big deal scenting was for wolves but he never could have guessed how good it would feel for him. He’s a little glad Derek is holding on so tightly because he’s starting to feel a little dizzy from it all. Stiles sighs, tilting his head the other way when Derek nudges at his jaw. “You’re so clingy, I love it.”

He feels Derek smiles against his skin and then he’s pulling back much to Stiles’ disappointment. “Why are you stopping?”

“Because I just realized I needed to do something,” Derek tells him.

Stiles frowns. What could be more important than what they were just doing? “You have to _do something_?”

“Yep.”

“What?”

Derek smirks, leaning in close to Stiles to where their lips are almost brushing. “This.”

Then he’s kissing Stiles, and any complaints Stiles had go out the window. Kissing Derek is definitely something he can get behind.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
